


Missing Home

by lilcupcake03



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: Nell misses Eric, Eric miss Nell. The feeling of home.





	Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! 
> 
> I hope you all like this! feedback is appreciated.

Missing Home

Nell Jones parked her car outside of The Squid and The Dagger, it was a brisk Los Angeles evening. She pulled on her cardigan and headed inside.

“Hey, Nell.” Greeted G Callen as he stood outside the door, scanning the parking as his arms were folded over his chest.

She grinned “Hey, Callen.” She echoed as she went inside, pleased as he returned her grin. Classic rock blasted from the jukebox, people milled around, chatting and laughing.

Behind the bar, jack of all trades and master of...some, was Marty Deeks. He chatted with customers as he served drinks beside his mom, Roberta.

Roberta beamed over at her as Nell approached the bar, sitting on a stool that had been vacated. 

“Hello Nell, what can I get for you this evening?” Roberta asked as she headed over. “A screw driver please.” Nell answered.

Roberta grinned and went to work on making the drink. Nell’s phone chimes and she got butterflies in her stomach as she hoped it was from Eric. With both of them running back and forth to San Francisco, her for her mother’s health and him for a top secret tech job, they haven’t heard from or seen each other much in the past few months.

“Hey Nell: are you at TS&TD?” It was from Kensi.

“Hey Kens: I am, as is your hubby and MIL. Why?” Nell replied.

“Okay, good. See you soon.” Came Kensi’s reply.

Although she was happy to hear from her friend and coworker, disappointment filled Nell. Her heart ached. She never knew she could love someone as deeply as she did Eric.

Nell sighed unhappily as Roberta slid Nell drink over to her. “What’s wrong, hun?” Roberta asked, sensing Nell’s unhappiness.

“Nothing’s wrong -per say, I just miss Eric.” Nell told her, taking a long pull of liquid from the glass. 

“Relationships that are worth it are never easy.” Roberta said knowingly. Nell hummed in agreement, promptly draining her drink.

“Another?” Roberta asked and Nell nodded. She was halfway through her second drink when Kensi arrived.

Kensi hopped up on the bar and sat beside Nell. She had a grin on her face and her eyes full of mischief. Nell turned to Kensi. “What’s that grin for?” She asked her.

All of a sudden, Nell and Eric’s song blared through the bar. “Wanna dance?” Came a familiar voice.

Nell turned around and Eric stood behind her, offering out his hand. Nell grinned. “Eric!” She exclaimed, hopping off the bar stool and into his arms.

Eric beamed down at her. “Hey, Nell, I’ve missed you.” He murmured. “I’ve missed home.” 

From behind the bar, Deeks took a pic and added it to his Eric and Nell file.


End file.
